


Extraterrestrial

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonish Universe actually, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Kiss me, k-k-kiss meInfect me with your love, and fill me with your poisonTake me, t-t-take meWanna be your victim, ready for abductionBoy, you’re an alien, your touch so foreignIt’s supernatural, extraterrestrial[...]Tell me what’s next,Alien Sex?I’ma disrobe you,Then I’ma probe you.E.T. - Katy Perry feat. Kanye West





	Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne vais pas vous cacher que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de smut/lemon (oui, je suis de la génération lemon ne m'en voulez pas), et bon... Je sais pas, je suis assez satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit? C'est pas si mauvais que prévu finalement ^^

Lance était capable de prévoir beaucoup, mais ce moment avait surpassé ses attentes.

Lance savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa chair le sentait, son corps entier le lui hurlait : mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour que ce genre de nouvelle puisse l'atteindre, pour que ce genre de ragot puisse changer quelque chose dans leur amitié ; cette fois-ci le peuple était allé beaucoup trop loin pour lui et cela lui déplut fortement, à sa manière il leur montra son mécontentement avec sa froideur légendaire, ses yeux moins rieurs presque menaçants et ses sourires évanouis. Comment pouvaient-ils soupçonner Keith d'être un extraterrestre ? Quelqu'un venu d'un autre monde ? Une créature dangereuse, voulant du mal à tout être humain ? Ce n'était pas Keith, pas le Keith qu'il connaissait et personne n'allait le convaincre du contraire. Keith pouvait être mauvais, méchant, ennuyeux, froid, violent ; mais Keith ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal. Parce que Keith était à Lance, et Lance était à Keith, ils se l'étaient promis il y avait des années et cela n'allait pas changer.

Il connaissait Keith depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à courir entre les arbres des parcs alors que leurs mères discutaient au soleil assises sur un banc, regardant distraitement leurs enfants. Keith avait des yeux magnifiques, violacés comme Lance n'en avait jamais vu brillant dans le noir comme des centaines d'étoiles explosant et laissant derrière elles une traînée de paillettes multicolores ; c'était pour cela qu'ils se cachaient entre les arbres, Lance assis en tailleur face à Keith qui, cachant ses yeux, faisait gigoter d'impatience Lance tout en riant doucement. Et là, il les découvrait et Lance se retrouvait seul face à une galaxie colorée, il voyageait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces yeux, qu'il pouvait les regarder encore et encore jusqu'à l'infini ; ces yeux étaient une porte vers un autre monde pour Lance et il ne comptait pas les abandonner, coûte que coûte.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance avait l'habitude de passer ses après-midi dans sa chambre auprès de Keith, tous les deux faisant deux choses différentes et pourtant ayant besoin l'un de la présence constante de l'autre. C'était comme un enchantement, même un peu plus pour Lance. Mais son esprit divaguait, il avait trop entendu dire à propos de Keith ces derniers temps, et il n'osait pas le lui demander. C'était comme lui avouer, ouvertement, qu'il doutait de sa sincérité. Et pourtant c'était ce qui arrivait en ce moment à Lance.

\- Tu penses à quoi Lance, demanda distraitement Keith allongé sur son lit, le visage dirigé vers le plafond, ses diamants posés sur Lance comme souvent ; il y avait une excitante lueur dans ses yeux ce jour là, comme dans ceux d'un enfant le soir de Noël.

\- Que les gens racontent vraiment de la merde, lui lança-t-il sans pour autant quitter des yeux le plafond comme s'il contenait des secrets qu'il voulait à tout prix révéler un jour.

\- Tu veux dire à propos de moi, Keith ne le regardait plus mais cette fois-ci Lance le regardait.

Il regardait ses longs cils sur lesquels il pouvait tomber, ses lèvres rosies tellement luisantes comme si une langue venait d'être passée dessus. Lance avala sa salive, sentant ses joues rougir tout en le regardant. Keith choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers lui, ses yeux luisant comme autre fois malgré la lumière du jour ; un sourire dessiné sur son visage, un sourire révélateur, un sourire qui pouvait en dire long. Lance détourna le regard.

\- N-non, Lance réussit à dire avant de soupirer, puis sentit la main de Keith se poser sur son épaule ; il était déjà assis sur le lit tout en le regardant avec appétit, sa main passa distraitement dans ses cheveux et c'est alors que Lance prit peur un instant, la peur laissant rapidement place à une étrange sensation de désir en lui.

\- Et si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ; ses lèvres étaient presque pressées contre son oreille, il sentait son souffle chaud passer entre ses fines mèches de cheveux, sa main posée sur sa nuque désormais et Lance ne put que papillonner des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi ?

Cette question fut suivie d'un furtif coup de langue contre son cou, Lance sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps ; les dents de Keith rappaient doucement sa peau, celles de Lance retenaient leur lèvre du bas, contenant un délicat gémissement. Tout devint flou dans son esprit, tout devint une voie lactée dont Keith était le maître, ses pensées divaguaient entre les étoiles, les paillettes de ses yeux, les courbures de son corps, ses mains enlaçant les draps.

\- J-je... Je voudrais être ta victime, s'il-te-plaît, Lance réussit à articuler entre deux gémissements plus audibles tandis que Keith plaça son visage devant le sien, leurs nez étant désormais l'un contre l'autre ; ces yeux, ces magnifiques miroirs de l'âme, étaient-ils réellement un miroir ou alors étaient-ils un leurre ? Lance voulait l'un et l'autre.

\- Ma victime tu dis, répéta Keith se plaçant au dessus de lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Lance, Keith à califourchon sur lui, ses doigts fins effleurant avec douceur le visage halé de Lance tout en semblant l'examiner. Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu le sais très bien, Lance.

Leurs nez ne se touchaient plus par leurs bouts, mais s'entrechoquaient tandis que leurs lèvres se happaient, Keith semblait vouloir avaler Lance qui manquait d'air ; à chaque fois que sa langue s'entrelaçait avec celle de Keith il se sentait partir au loin, et il ne savait plus si c'était parce que les mains de Keith se rapprochaient dangereusement du bas de son dos, passant sous son t-shirt tandis que Lance se rehaussait quelque peu pour atteindre ses lèvres. Son esprit divaguait, entre ce que son corps et son âme sentaient.

Il aurait pu à ce moment même expirer son âme, la donner toute entière à Keith s'il le fallait car il en avait besoin, il en rêvait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et s'adonnait à des plaisirs solitaires en pensant à lui depuis si longtemps ; gémissant son nom, l'étouffant dans un coussin au beau milieu de la nuit alors que son corps se courbait ne demandant que lui, rien que lui. Keith était peut-être un extraterrestre, Keith était peut-être inhumain, peut-être l'avait-il même hypnotisé mais cet instant il en avait rêvé depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter en plein milieu rongé par la peur de ces « on dit ». Keith était assis au dessus de son entrejambe, son membre devenant de plus en plus actif sentant Keith se relever et se presser de plus en plus contre lui dans un rythme saccadé que son corps appréciait grandement. Ce jean devenait vraiment trop petit pour lui, il aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir sur lui, se débarrasser de ce tissus encombrant et sentir Keith contre sa peau ; ce fut chose rapidement faite par Keith qui, sans pour autant cesser de le gâter de baisers et de suçons dans le cou qui avaient le don de lui arracher des syllabes incompréhensibles de plaisir, ôtant sa main de son dos la passa sur le bas de son ventre et la glissant dans son jean touchant son membre à travers le fin tissus qui composait son boxer. Lance vit des étoiles. Il sursauta presque, mordillant la lèvre de Keith au passage et celui-ci répondit agressivement par un baiser tout en tirant sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ses dents plus pointues qu'auparavant. Il vit son visage briller et des triangles lumineux apparaître sur ses joues, il était certain que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination dans un moment d'excitation trop grande influencé par ce qu'il avait pu entendre quelque temps avant ce moment. De ses doigts, Keith jouait à dessiner des cercles sur son boxer juste à l'endroit où une bosse se dessinait de plus en plus ; Lance pouvait voir le sourire de Keith grandir et son impatience à lui de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Le brun finit par ôter le pantalon de Lance, défaisant sa ceinture tout en regardant Lance droit dans les yeux, un regard brûlant de désir dont les paillettes ne faisaient que pâlement refléter la lueur grandissante. Lance était proche, il sentait son membre brûler d'impatience et Keith tira l'élastique qui maintenait le fin tissus séparant son membre des mains fines de Keith ; son membre était désormais dressé ne pouvant être retenu par quoique ce soit, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante.

\- Je t'excite tant que ça, Lance ; demanda-t-il avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre tout en commençant à les faire mouvoir de haut en bas en rythme tout en regardant Lance perdre de plus en plus la tête, cette dernière lancée en arrière aussitôt que les doigts frais enveloppèrent son membre dur. Dis-moi Lance.

\- O-oui Keith, il ne le regardait même pas mais pouvait deviner son sourire amusé au ton de sa voix puis la voix se tut et lorsque Lance releva sa tête pour voir le visage de Keith celui-ci posait déjà ses lèvres sur son membre et Lance ne put contenir un gémissent fort, posant sa main sur ses lèvres afin de ne pas se faire entendre plus tandis que Keith accéléra la cadence comme pour le punir. K-Keith...

Cela le rendait fou, les lèvres de Keith autour de son membre : ce n'était pas comme lors des fois où il se l'imaginait le faire sa main faisant office de ses lèvres humides, là la langue de Keith entrait tout autant en jeu, titillant son prépuce à coups délicats faisant de Lance l'esclave de ses plaisirs. Il ne sut même pas quand, ne put prévenir Keith de ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire, il jouit à l'intérieur de ses lèvres, murmurant son nom tout en expirant un dernier souffle dans un ultime effort. Contrairement ce que Lance aurait pu croire, Keith ne sembla même pas hors de lui et tout au contraire sourit tout en avalant sa semence, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avant de lécher son index sensuellement tout en regardant Lance droit dans les yeux. Ces étoiles, cette poussière étoilée : Lance n'en avait pas assez et Keith n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Prépare-toi à jouir plus d'une fois, l'avertit Keith tout en enlevant son jogging ainsi que son boxer révélant à Lance son membre rosi et beaucoup plus impressionnant que celui de Lance, c'était pour ça que l'on l'appelait extraterrestre et Lance pouvait clairement le comprendre désormais et voulait s'en persuader autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais avant, je veux voir ce que ces jolies lèvres savent faire.

Il se pencha vers Lance l'embrassant doucement avant de reculer petit à petit tout en l'embrassant, Lance suivit le mouvement docilement ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attiré vers lui par une gravité folle ; il se retrouva ainsi assis avec Keith face à lui sourire aux lèvres. Les triangles sur ses joues n'avaient pas disparus, tout au contraire ils brillaient tout autant que ses yeux violets et Lance fut comme hypnotisé par ceux-ci jusqu'à ce que la main de Keith le saisisse par le menton d'une coup sec et l'attire vers lui, l'attirant vers le bas. La main de Lance fut plus rapide, saisissant son membre et le visage de Keith se décomposa en une fraction de seconde et ses marques brillèrent encore plus fort alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre ; sentant son emprise faiblir, Lance en profita pour embrasser son torse doucement le couvrir de baisers tout en descendant de plus en plus là où sa main se trouvait afin de cette fois-ci lui donner du plaisir comme il l'avait tant voulu. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son membre dressé, du bout de sa langue il lécha son prépuce comme pour le taquiner de plus en plus, Keith semblait perdre le contrôle et lorsque Lance s'en rendit compte la main de Keith agrippa les cheveux de Lance faisant relever et baisser sa tête au rythme qu'il voulait, le faisant gémir de plus en plus tandis que Lance sentait le membre durcir entre ses lèvres. Ce fut un moment exceptionnel, Lance admirait le visage concentré de Keith le maîtrisant tout en relâchant ses pulsions ; il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans ses gémissements et les mots étouffés entre ses lèvres tandis que Lance sentait son membre frapper contre le fond de sa gorge. Les mouvements de bassin de Keith s'ajoutèrent à la maîtrise de la tête de Lance tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus, Lance put enfin goûter sa semence et sans que Keith le prévienne les lèvres de Lance furent remplies de ce liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Keith se retira doucement de sa bouche, regardant Lance de haut avec ses yeux pétillants.

\- Ouvre la bouche, lui ordonna-t-il et Lance s'exécuta docilement aussitôt faisant apparaître le sourire de Keith. Avale maintenant, sans plus attendre Lance déglutit tout en le regardant droit dans ces yeux prunes aux allures luisantes et Keith prit entre ses doigts son menton en susurrant contre ses lèvres. Bon garçon.

Lance avait un sourire collé aux lèvres teintées de blanc et tout autour de son visage des rougeurs venaient d’apparaître, il semblait essoufflé, perdant un instant il crut ne plus pouvoir tenir mais ce fut sans compter sur Keith. Keith et sa fabuleuse énergie tournant Lance dos à lui. Keith et ses mains douces sur le bas de son dos dessinant à l'aide de son index les courbes de ses fesses. Keith et son membre se posant à l'orée de son anus tandis que Lance se cabrait de plaisir de plus en plus. Il n'attendit aucune invitation pour le pénétrer, d'un manière presque violente, ses deux mains posées sur ses fesses l'attirant et le poussant vers lui, le faisant glisser sur son membre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. La lèvre de Lance devint de plus en plus saignante, le membre de Keith poussant ses vas et viens contre sa prostate faisant ressentir à son membre une jouissance extrême qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir entre ses lèvres ; cela devint insoutenable et il se mit enfin à gémir, prononçant le nom de Keith entre ses lèvres comme une formule magique qui ne demandait qu'à être répétée à l'infini. Il sentait son membre jouir, encore une fois cette fois-ci plus fort et sentit le liquide blanchâtre en dégouliner doucement, mains serrant les draps désormais salis. Les testicules de Keith frappaient les fesses de Lance en un rythme saccadé néanmoins contrôlé, frappant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Petit à petit, il sentit les ongles de Keith se planter dans sa chair alors que Keith, dans un ultime effort qui par ailleurs semblait uniquement résulter de son envie de jouir, remplit son anus de sa semence. Il ne se retira pas, au contraire il se pencha sur lui, son torse contre le dos d'un Lance à bout de souffle ne semblant plus en pouvoir ; alors ses doigts s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de ce membre ayant subi moult attentions de la part de Keith faisant ouvrir la bouche de Lance de plaisir ; il le masturba ainsi durant de longs moments, ses longs doigts fins glissant le long de sa verge tout en sentant la visqueuse substance s'en échapper à chaque gémissement plaintif de Lance dont les yeux atteignaient les cieux.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, son esprit étant occupé à ce qui arrivait à son corps et à ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Sa prostate violentée, son membre devenu esclave, ses lèvres ensanglantées et Keith. Juste Keith. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité, pourtant ils n'étaient comme ça que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Un ultime gémissement, et Keith se retira de nouveau laissant un Lance lessivé par une séance de sport si intensive. Son corps ne répondait plus, ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée tremblant à chaque respiration et ce fut ainsi qu'il se trouva à plat ventre sur le lit, visage enfoui dans les draps à chercher à retrouver sa respiration.

Keith était auprès de lui, remettant déjà son boxer car Lance pouvait l'entendre ; il rehaussa sa tête et vit ce qu'il aurait préféré de jamais voir. Ce furent les plus belles et les plus effroyables couleurs qu'il vit sur son visage, une nuée d'étoiles couvrant ses joues tandis que l'un de ses yeux regardait dangereusement Lance. Il était sans défense, et après ce moment il pouvait mourir sans problème. Lui et Keith, ensemble. C'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

\- Je te boufferai pas, je suis pas un cannibale. Ni une mante religieuse après tout, lui fit savoir Keith avant de se tourner complètement vers lui posant ses mains dans sa nuque à la recherche de son mulet.

\- J'aurais cru, réussit à articuler entre ses lèvres fatiguées Lance sans pour autant faire d'effort pour se relever : il se demandait toujours comment Keith faisait pour être dans une forme olympique après la séance qu'il venait de faire subir à Lance.

\- J'aurais pu pourtant, les humains sont tellement faibles.

\- Les humains, le reprit Lance car malgré sa fatigue il regagnait de la lucidité d'esprit au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

\- Les humains oui, je suis Galra ; lui apprit-il sans cligner des yeux alors que Lance semblait perdre contenance. C'est une sorte de super race de l'espace, on a beaucoup de force comme tu as pu l’expérimenter, poursuivit-il alors que les pensées de Lance revinrent quelques minutes auparavant lorsque Keith était encore à l'intérieur de lui. Je suis à moitié humain, je l'ai toujours été. J'en avais rien à foutre de ce que les autres pouvaient raconter sur moi, j'avais pas envie que tu me tournes le dos. Je te voulais à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

\- Pourtant, tout à l'heure je t'ai tourné le dos, répondit Lance comme pour le taquiner avec un léger sourire sur le visage tout en se tournant sur le dos toujours aussi nu.

\- Je sais pas si je préfère t'entendre parler ou voir tes lèvres autour de ma bite.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

\- Absolument.

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudo si tu as aimé! ^^ Et si tu veux, tu peux me trouver sur mon [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
